Desde el Cofre
by DiosaGeminis
Summary: Miras por tus costados, seguramente buscando a tus tantIsimos amigos. Puedes escuchar sus risas y sus murmullos. Te diriges hacia donde nosotros te esperamos, y sujetas entre tus manos el espejo con bordes dorados; pero sabes mejor que nadie, que El no es a quiEn estAs buscando. "Ahora ven con nosotros." (One-Shot).


_**Desde La Caja.**_

* * *

Ahora estamos impregnados de polvo, y nos encontramos en uno de los estantes del tercer mueble hacia el final, cuando vemos que ingresas por la puerta principal. Seguramente no nos verás al primer vistazo, porque hay un sinfín de objetos que captan tu atención al instante, pero tarde o temprano, llegarás hacia a nosotros.

A la primera ojeada que nos eches, _no dudarás_.

Oh sí.

Sigue observando por encima de aquellos alitúrgicos objetos que ocultan secretos malsanos, no te detengas en las persuasivas muñecas de porcelana, ni en la mirada burlona que te obsequian aquellos payasos que lucen con orgullo esas sonrisas grotescas. Ignora a los monos que con el golpeteo de sus platillos, interrumpen la soledad del silencio.

Ellos también te llaman… _pero no son comparables._

Centras tus purpúreos ojos en nosotros, y nos miras con _inocente_ curiosidad; porque a simple vista, sólo somos reliquias que se ocultan en las penumbras de una tienda, buscando al _dueño ideal_. Quizás te producimos mera inquietud, no lo negamos, siempre hemos tenido aquel efecto. Con un poco de suerte, a lo mejor descubras el juguete indicado, uno que realmente _te interese._

Pero ese hombre tras el mostrador no nos ha quitado el ojo de encima.

Es contradictorio, porque si eres alguien susceptible, podrás ver las _oscuras intenciones_ que oculta tras su dulce mirada color miel; a él no le gusta estar en este lugar, nosotros lo inquietamos, pero si no trabaja, el malnacido se irá a la bancarrota.

Su mirada sucia está sobre ti. No nos agrada. Yo lo mataré antes de que te toque siquiera.

Después de todo… _soy la Muerte_.

Mi hermano también está de acuerdo.

Pero primero necesitamos que nos _liberes_.

Te aproximas hacia el sujeto, quien, sólo te dedica una sonrisa dulzona con tintes de carroña. Vienes acompañada, y tus amigos miran con fascinación los objetos que, silenciosamente, susurran llamándolos. El hombre te pregunta que si algo capta tu atención en semejante lugar, pero tú le respondes que _No_.

Aún así, le dices que husmearás un poco, y tus amigos se ven de acuerdo en ello. Desde que entraste, todos _nuestros compañeros de estantes_ se interesaron en ti, pero _nosotros somos quien verdaderamente atraemos toda tu atención_.

 _¿Nos oyes? ¿Puedes escuchar el llamado del Cosmos?_

El hombre del local ríe de buena gana, y su risa impregna con inquietante armonía las paredes que huelen a añejo. Le respondes haciendo exactamente lo mismo, y él te invita a recorrer los pasillos que siempre permanecen lúgubres.

 _Y vienes hacia nosotros._

Ni en un segundo paramos de llamarte. Y vemos cómo pasas tus ojos en todo lo que te rodea; y al parecer, no sabes qué es lo que realmente te interesa. Tus compañeros pronto te jalan para que recorras los estantes junto a ellos, empezando desde el inicio. No tenemos inconvenientes; después de todo, y aunque estemos al final, te reunirás con nosotros; _tarde o temprano._

¿Quieres saber el por qué? Cuando finalmente llegues aquí, _te lo diremos._ ¿Nos puedes ver, cubiertos de polvo, y en medio de una sospechosamente inocente cajita musical y un espejo en iguales condiciones? Muy cerca del enorme reloj de pie, quien, con su espeluznante y penetrante sonido, provoca respingos a cualquiera que pase cerca de él.

Ahora estás mirando a los maniquíes, los cuales lucen como bufones portando aquellas ropas antiguas y grotescas. Los ves manteniendo un constante escrutinio, pero rápidamente apartas tu mirada de ellos; no nos resulta difícil saber por qué hiciste eso, tienes la impresión que de pronto centrarán sus cuencas vacías en las tuyas, y que alzarán sus extremidades en un saludo burlesco.

Bueno… si lo hacen no será la primera vez, porque ya lo han practicado con un sinfín de individuos.

Pronto te fijas en un cuadro. Pende de una pared, lejos de ti, pero puedes ver su imagen a la perfección. No es una cara bonita, de hecho, las facciones parecen caninas; ojos inyectados en sangre, un hocico aplastado a modo de nariz, labios espumeantes y verrugosos, y con orejas puntiagudas. El cuerpo, como la mayoría, está cubierto de polvo y se inclina hacia delante.

Es un humanoide, con las extremidades superiores terminadas en una garra huesuda cubierta de escamas, y con los pies formando una especie de pezuña. La figura en el cuadro es gigantesca, y te acercas a ella sin poder evitar esa curiosidad que pronto te nace; cuando estás lo suficientemente próxima, notas que sostiene entre sus garras a un hombre que, en comparación, parece pequeño, y pronto adviertes en que su cabeza está mordida.

Ese cuadro te da mala espina, y pronto de alejas de él; mientras que el hombre tras el mostrador te comenta que no está firmado por ningún artista, que lo consiguieron en una subasta del almacén del este, porque vendieron el local y querían deshacerse de toda la mercancía. Al contrario de ti, tus amigos se maravillan.

Sabemos _quién_ es esa criatura que está cincelada en el lienzo… _es un Necrófago_.

Te encaminas hacia donde uno de tus amigos yace, y ves lo que él está mirando; una pequeña muñeca japonesa. Pero luego apartas tus ojos con aparente perturbación. La muñeca no tiene ropa alguna y hay un feto entre sus piernas, y se une a ella a través del cordón umbilical.

Sin duda es un objeto escabroso, seguramente piensas.

Empiezas a recorrer los pasillos, dado a que no tienes apuro. Nos encontramos en el último estante, esperándote. Ven sola, que no nos interesan tus amigos… de todas maneras van a morir.

Ellos con sus manos pequeñas sujetan grandes muñecas, ¿No estarás pensando en llevarte alguna, verdad? Te diriges hacia el segundo estante, sonriendo con timidez; pero una de tus amigas hace algún comentario y tú te vas con ella. Observas un estante con muchos libros, y lees sus títulos al azar. Son extraños aquellos gravados. Sobre todo porque están escritos en una lengua que tú desconoces.

Ahora sostienes un libro de tonalidad completamente oscura. Negro y de terciopelo son sus tapas, es bonito, ¿Verdad? Acaricias la suave superficie, pero notas que tus dedos se manchan con algo rojizo, y rápidamente tienes la vaga idea de que eso es sangre, y refriegas tus manos contra la blusa que vistes el día de hoy. Dejas el libro en su lugar, y te centras en el juguete del hombre encorvado.

 _El hombre encorvado mató a su familia encorvada, entre risas y una carcajada…_

Pronto esa extraña y oscura canción acude a tu mente, y no sabes en dónde la escuchaste, así que sueltas ese objeto como si estuviese maldito… que en realidad sí lo está.

Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? Ven hacia nosotros. Y caminas, acariciando con tus dedos de niña la superficie de aquellos extraños objetos que te perturban. Las mascaras que cuelgan del techo, estatuillas de yeso y algunas de bronce, juguetes singulares, marionetas que, a tus ojos, se retuercen con sus hilos y permanecen macabramente _silenciosas_. Ves a un títere misteriosamente en un triciclo, eso te da un escalofrío y sigues de largo, ignorándolo. Esas cosas son muy perturbadoras, ¿Cierto?

Tus amigos y amigas ahora están concentrados en la caja de dibbuk, es muy antigua y no guarda ningún libro en su interior. Primero acaricias su superficie de caoba, pero entonces apartas tus dedos con visible nerviosismo; no quieres relacionarte con ella. No podemos culparte, algo maligno habita ese mueble y sin duda tú, de alguna manera, lo percibiste.

Y continuas recorriendo la hilera sin que aquella sensación de nerviosismo desaparezca, mientras palpas los peculiares objetos que, a tus ojos, son muy feos y esconden secretos de perturbadoras ideas. Paseas tu mirada curiosa, de aquí y allá.

¿Quieres llevarte a uno de nosotros? Tu expresión y tu Cosmos dormido nos dicen que sí. No valemos mucho como lo haría un juguete de última generación, pero a veces salimos a _jugar_. Bueno, ellos son quienes salen, nosotros no podemos. Ese velo de polvo que nos cubre, seguramente te dirá que nadie, durante doscientos cuarenta y tres años, se ha fijado realmente en _nosotros_ ; porque te esperamos a ti, ya lo comprenderás más adelante.

Ya estás muy cerca. Podemos vislumbrar cómo tu cabeza se asoma por encima de la última hilera. ¿Ahora nos ves? Entonces _acércate_ , límpianos esta repugnante capa de polvo que nos cubre por completo, _y abre la caja._

Tienes una cara muy bonita. No nos sorprende, después de todo, no has cambiado casi nada en esta última reencarnación. Aún te faltan varios pasos para llegar hacia nosotros; pero ya nos viste y captamos tu atención al instante. ¿Por qué no? Nuestros tallados también son curiosos y muy elegantes.

Desde donde podemos observarte, tu cabello largo y negro ondea por sobre tu espalda, como siempre lo ha hecho.

Escudriñas los costados, buscando con la mirada a tus tantísimos amigos. Puedes oír sus risas y sus murmullos. Te detienes en el hombre del local, y él te regala una sonrisa mientras le pasa un trapo a las antigüedades muy sucias. Ya segura de ti misma, te nos acercas y sujetas el espejo con marcos de oro, lo miras frunciendo el ceño; pero _sabemos_ que no es él a quién quieres.

Finalmente, lo depositas en su antiguo lugar. No te agrada ese magnífico espejo de tamaño mediano, te recuerda a una historia terrorífica que alguna vez escuchaste. Adviertes en nosotros, y sonríes con alevosía al encontrarnos en un lugar tan lleno de macabros objetos que producen pesadillas. Todo aquí es enigmático y antiguo, pero nosotros lo somos todavía más.

Nos sujetas con cuidado y nos limpias el polvo con un soplido. Ahora podemos verte con deslumbrante nitidez. No nos equivocamos, tienes una belleza única. Tu piel aun conserva su exquisita blancura y pronto nos clavas tus ojos fríos y púrpuras. Eres igual a como lo has sido siempre; _hermosa y muy poderosa._

 _Lo único que debes hacer es quitarnos este sello, con el que la Diosa nos encerró._

Vuelves a sonreírnos con inocencia. A tus ojos, el cofre es indudablemente bello con aquellos dibujos de plata. Limpias la suciedad pasando tus dedos por los bordes.

 _Ahora llévanos a casa_.

Caminaste hacia nosotros por ti misma. Y ahora podemos decirte el _por qué_. Eres hermosa, y has respondido a nuestro llamado.

Ven con nosotros, _y libéranos… pequeña._

Nuestro Señor espera, y tú lo cuidarás hasta que la muerte cubra por completo este mundo.

 _Pandora… quita este sello… y libéranos._

* * *

 **Notas:** ¿Estuvo horrible? Sí, sí, ya lo sé. Espero que me digan que les pareció.

Últimamente quiero escribir algo con humor, pero los fics me salen negros u.u, les comunico que esta chica es Pandora OC, me refiero a que podria estar en otra epoca a la que nosotros vimos en TLC y el Clasico.

Y el que narra es Thanatos XD

¡Cuídense!


End file.
